


The Last Scene

by Ashclaw



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashclaw/pseuds/Ashclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny finds herself starring in a movie with a lot of huge big screen actors, and Sheldon has to take a week vacation from work. How do they mix?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I am completely in love with Penny becoming a big actress, and with Shenny! This is from a few years back, but updated a bit, but there is NO Amy. Leonard and Penny are also NOT dating. First fanfic I've ever posted, and I wanted to see if anyone actually likes it. So if you like comment or something!

Penny busted through Leonard and Sheldon's apartment, smiling ear to ear. 

"Hey Penny, how'd your audition go?" Leonard asked hoping she got it and just  didn’t meet a celebrity.

"Leonard.  Sheldon.  I GOT IT!!!" Penny basically yelled.

Both Sheldon and Leonard stood up and made their way towards Penny.

"Congratulations Penny!" Leonard said giving her a enormous hug.

"As I have always said how your career choice is a joke, I realize that I have now been proven wrong, and therefore, congratulation is in order." Sheldon paused. "Congratulations, Penny."

 

Penny grabbed Sheldon into a huge hug. He was stiff at first, but after a moment to process Penny around him, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I get the script on Monday! I can't believe I actually got it! The other girl was so good. I guess that makes me great! Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! Oh my god!!"

Penny exclaimed running out of their apartment now.

"You found that weird too, right?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes." Leonard giggled.

Sheldon and Leonard went back on their laptops. Penny came back in about ten minutes later.

"I have a problem." She said sadness in her voice.

"What?" Leonard asked.

"So, I have to be in Los Angeles for six months while they shoot the movie, which means I have to move out there." She explained.

"What's the problem?" Leonard asked.

"The problem is, I can't afford any of the rentals out there. They're outrageous!" She moped falling on the couch.

"Can't you find a roommate?" Leonard asked.

"No, thank you." Penny huffed.

"Why?" Leonard asked.

"The population in Los Angeles is an estimated at nearly ten million of which about 13% are actors. Not taking in any of the singers or comedians. When you think of Los Angeles you think of actor such as penny. Now, the other 87%of the population most likely have jobs to afford housing already. Penny would likely be stuck with another "wanna be" celebrity. Imagine living with someone who wants to be you. She would likely be forced to have her new roommate tag along to events that penny doesn't want her or him at. Really Leonard, it's obvious. High end actresses don't live with the "wanna bes."" Sheldon explained without even looking away from his laptop screen.

"Yeah, what he said." Penny laughed, but it was silence when she recognized Sheldon calling her a 'high end actress.'

"What are you going to do?" Leonard asked.

"Uhh, no... Well....I....um....I couldn't." Penny mumbled.

"Just tell me, and we'll see if I can help." Leonard comforted.

"Well, this movie has big stars like, Brad Pitt, Adam Sandler and Megan Fox." Penny beamed.

"So?" Leonard questioned.

"So, it's going to do really well, the movie. So, if you guys could help me out for the six months, I will pay you guys back once I get the money." Penny pleaded

"Of course." Leonard said.

"Oh my gosh thank you so much!" Penny said hugging Leonard.

"Well, it's Friday. Friday is vintage video game night. If you would like to join us you are welcome to." Sheldon offered, now turned and looking at Penny and Leonard.

"I can't I have to tonight still. Thank you though, it means a lot Sheldon." Penny smiled.

"Very well." Sheldon said turning back to his laptop screen.

“Well, I gotta go. See you guys later!" Penny skipped out of the guys apartment. 

 

 

\------

Monday

 

Penny walked into the building as Sheldon was getting the mail.

"Hey Sheldon." Penny greeted.

"Oh, hello, Penny." Sheldon said.

Penny opened her mailbox and pulled out her script.

 

                Dawn of Light

 

 

Penny London

"Becca Washington"

 

Her eyes went over her name and the movie title endless times. She flipped open the first page. Her name was on it for most of it. She's so use to having to say one or two lines. Now she has a line in every scene! She flipped to the last page, but closed it. She wants to be surprised. The director told her to read over the very last scene, though. Something about one of the actors, Dylan O'Brien, only has a few weeks to spare. She figured she would rather read it from the beginning of the scene to the end.

Sheldon sighed.

"What's wrong?" Penny asked.

"You see, I haven't taken any days off this year, or last, and probably the last five. Dr. Gaublehouser is forcing me to take a week vacation. I was going to go to work anyways, but he threaten to fire me if he saw me there. Ridiculous." Sheldon said climbing the stairs.

"Well, you know, you happen to be in luck, because I am going to L.A. to look for an apartment. You can come with me if you want?" Penny suggested.

"How would I be "in luck?" I would have to believe in luck, which I don't, and why would I be lucky to look for apartments with you?" Sheldon questioned.

"Do you wanna sit home and do nothing?" Penny asked annoyed.

"No." Sheldon answered.

"Then you're coming with me." Penny declared as they parted to go into their own apartments.

"Penny." Sheldon spoke just before Penny closed her door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"When do you start filming?" He asked.

"I was told to memorize my lines in the last scene, we film next month."  She informed him. "Why?"

“You won't be my neighbor anymore." He said sadly.

"Aw, well, you have me for another month or so." Penny tried to say as happy as possible.

"I suppose." He said walking into his apartment.

Penny realized how much this was changing her life, and his. She won't be around for Halo night. Won't be a few feet away. When Sheldon's sick she won't be there. She won't be at the Cheesecake Factory every Tuesday night for his burger. She won't be able to drive him whenever Leonard can't. They're friendship won't be the same.

Then, she wondered, as her hip was against her door frame and her hand on the other, why can she only come up with reasons of how Sheldon's life would change, and not Leonard's? She sighed, shaking off the thoughts that came to her mind. It's

 

_Sheldon_

 

she tried to remind herself. It failed.


End file.
